Never Have Been, Never Will Be
by WhiteRosePhoenix
Summary: Everyone in the sister lands of Ooo and Aaa believe that Finn and Fionna are the last humans, but they're not. There are no humans left. The twins are royals, sent with their guardians, Jake and Cake... *Full Summary Inside*
1. Chapter 1

Never Have Been, Never Will Be

An Adventure Time With Finn And Jake Fanfiction

Summary: Everyone in the sister lands of Ooo and Aaa believe that Finn and Fionna are the last humans, but they're not. There are no humans left. The twins are royals, sent with their guardians, Jake and Cake, to the lands of Ooo and Aaa so that they would be safe from the war that has consumed their country, and so that they could find their mates. The twins come from a mythical land, one not inhabiting the peninsula that Ooo and Aaa do, and a land that most think to have never existed. Nisia, the land of the kitsunes. Marshall Lee x Fionna; Flame Princess x Finn

Chapter 1: The Beginning

No POV

Screams filled the air in the capital of Nisia, Kijame, as the kitsunes involved in the Great Strife waged war against their immortal enemies: the nymphs. Both warring kingdoms live far from the peninsula that harbors the peaceful lands of Ooo and Aaa, and the nymphs have been pushed close to extinction many times, as have the kitsunes.

This time though, the battle was different. This would last for numerous years, until the end finally came for one of the two races. Then, either the destructive magic of the kitsunes, or the enthralling magic of the nymphs would reign in the plains of the two kingdoms. And so, the final battle continued rampaging throughout the numerous cities of both empires, bringing destruction wherever it found a new battlefield.

Now, though, the end was near for the battle, both sides weakening, with the nymphs army being the victors in many of the recent fights. And even if the kitsunes were powerful, the queen of Nisia couldn't bear the thought of what would happen in the case of the nymphs winning the war.

Given that, if the nymphs won the war, the leaders of their empire would kill all of the royal family, even the two royal twins, four years old at the time, and their guardians, a normal cat and dog that were enchanted so that they could always protect the twins. Now, the king and queen of the Queendom had decided to send their children away with their guardians, making sure that the guardians knew how to raise the two first, to the lands of Ooo and Aaa, separated so that no one would make the connection to the two being the only remaining kitsunes if the nymphs won the war.

So, as the king and queen held each other, crying for their children that will never truly know their homeland, their nine tails (eighteen combined) swaying with an imaginary breeze, the queen's white tails mixing with her husbands light blue ones, each tail tipped with their mates respective colors. As husband and wife stood, the dog guardian picked up the small prince, and began their journey, making sure to also pick up the small green pack the king had made, with the cat guardian doing the same for the little princess, while picking up the green pack created by the queen.

Soon enough, the two guardians were far enough away that they could stop and take a break, turning around with the two small royals to take a final look at their kingdom. There they saw two strong beams of light blue and white, mixing together into the dark clouds that had covered the sky ever since the last Storm Kitsune had been killed.

The guardians recognized the beams as the king's ice magic and the queen's light magic, signifying that the rulers of the Queendom had changed their forms from a half-breed of a human, that they could also take the skin of, and their natural form of a kitsune, to their final forms. The forms that appeared in the beams were of two nine-tailed kitsunes, one fully light blue, except for his dark blue eyes and the white tips of his tails, and the other fully white, except for her gray eyes and the light blue tips of her tails. These two were some of the last of their kind, with nine-tails being a hardly reached rank in the kitsune Queendom, and started to fight with every last drop of magic they had, trying so hard to preserve their kingdom for their children.

Eventually, the guardians turned away from the bloody battle that waged on in their homeland, and continued their journey to the peninsula that housed their new homes. The children quickly fell asleep on their guardians backs, as the cat and dog talked about what the future would hold for them and their charges.

"People are eventually going to find out Cake, especially if they see the two together on their birthday, given that it would be the only day that the two would be together in the foreseeable future." The dog told his companion.

"I know Jake. But that's why Queen Nerisa provided us with a safe house off of the peninsula, an island only accessible by royals of Nisia." The cat guardian, newly identified as Cake replied to the dog, Jake.

"But what if Finn or Fionna don't want to leave? What if the nymphs discovered us too quickly, and we couldn't get to the safe house?" Jake worried, his eyes wide.

"That's why King Aven gave us the booklets on how to raise and train the two, so that they aren't completely oblivious of their heritage and their powers." Cake replied, rolling her eyes at her companion.

"But there is one problem that I will agree with you on." Cake started. "What if the prince or princess find their mates while we live in Ooo and Aaa? Would they be able to protect themselves, or what would happen if-"

"I'm sure that if these two troublemakers find their mates, they'll be fine." Jake cut her off from her ramblings.

"But, if they didn't find their mates, then everything would be fine, right?" Cake asked.

"No, Cake. If kitsunes don't find their mates by their eighteen birthday, then they could…then they could die. And we don't want that to happen, now do we?" Jake said. Cake laughed at her somber companion, causing him to jolt out of his stupor.

"What is it, Cake? Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"It's hilarious to see you so serious Jake. It's not like you to even know about stuff like what would happen to a kitsune if they didn't find their mate by then, even when I've told you." She got out her sentence through numerous gasps of laughter, almost making the little princess on her back fall.

"Well," Jake started, his tone causing the aura surrounding them to darken. "If I want to make sure Finn here is able to survive without you and his twin, I have to know this stuff, don't I?" At his question, Cake immediately stopped her laugher short, her breath hitching.

"Yes, you would have to. I just wish this wasn't the only way we're able to keep them safe." She moved closer to the elder guardian, that in the few years they had been chosen to protect the young royals, had become her pseudo-older brother. At her sentence, he gave a small smile to his 'younger sister', causing the mood to lighten again.

"Well, it's not like they could stay out of all trouble." He said. "These two are adventurers, born and bred, there is trouble-making in their bones." The cat laughed at his statement, and their steps became lighter as they made their way to the still far off peninsula, that held their future.

*Timeskip: 11 years*

"Fionna! Stop running so fast, not everyone can keep up with your immense speed." The white and yellow cat yelled at her charge, who was running ahead of her with a super-human speed.

"But Cake! It's our birthday and I bet Finn is already at the meeting place with Jake! C'mon, I wanted to beat him there, but with you being so slow, I won't be able to!" Fionna yelled back to her friend, stopping to change back into her slower, fully human form.

"Well," Cake started as she caught up to her charge. "if you keep going at this pace I'm sure you will beat them. I do remember that both of them were bad about waking up in time for anything."

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

"Finn! Come on man, wake up! It's your birthday!" Finn awoke to his friend, and guardian, Jake the Dog jumping on his chest.

"What was that Jake?" He asked, blearily rubbing his eyes, the seven tails he had in his half-breed form swaying gently behind him.

"It's your birthday, dude! And I bet that your sister and Cake are already there! We have to go!"

"Right!" The young kitsune prince jumped out of his bed and quickly got dressed as the dog headed down to their shared kitchen, grabbing a few snacks for the trip to the meeting place for the two royals. Soon enough, the young blond was out the door in his half-breed form, causing his guardian to panic.

"Finn!" He called out the door, chasing after the kitsune. "Someone will spot you if you keep going like that! You forget that more and more people have moved nearer to the tree house!" His friend slowed down at the dog's words, and switched to his human form making the dog sigh in relief.

"Alright, now let's go already!" The dog said, kneeling down so his partner could climb onto his now gigantic back.

"Awesome!" The prince yelled. "Let's go see Fionna!"

"And celebrate your birthday while we're at it." The dog reminded Finn, climbing onto his own feet and starting off onto their adventure.

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

"Finn!"

"Fionna!" Twin shouts could be heard as two twins dismounted their guardians, and raced towards each other.

"How are you doing, little sister?" The two blonds stopped in the middle of the clearing they arrived in, the boy smiling down at his shorter sister, who was currently taking off her bunny hat.

"Only by two minutes, Finn." She grumbled as she punched her older brother in the arm, as he took off his own hat. The two stared at each other for a moment before Fionna spoke up.

"You cut your hair." Her brother's hair now reached the top of his neck, unlike when she had seen him last, and his hair had reached his ankles.

"So did you, little sister." He smirked. His sister's hair now only reached her shoulders, unlike when it was identical to his own.

"I had to. I had to save his/her lazy butt." The twins hooked their thumbs at their now grumbling guardians, before laughing, and sitting down on a large rock in the shade.

"It's nice to see you again, Finn. It's been too long." Fionna laid her head on her brothers shoulder, sighing as she watched their guardians talk in the field.

"True, but cheer up little sister." He tilted her chin towards his face. "We're both here now, and that's all that counts. So, let's see how much you've improved!" With matching smiles, the kitsunes stood up in synch, drawing their identical swords, and holding them in fighting stances.

"I still don't get why you use your left hand, Finn. The right-handed style is so much better." Fionna said with a smile as they circled each other.

"And I will never get why you use your right hand, Fi." He smiled at his twin.

"Stop!" Two voices called through the clearing as the twins changed into their half-breed forms, getting ready for the fight.

"If you two continue like this you'll destroy the meeting place." Cake continued from where the other guardian had left off.

"Oh, right…That too." Jake said, moving next to the cat. "I was just going to say that your cake is probably melting."

"Jake." Cake growled.

"What?" He whined as the cat bared her teeth and lunged at her companion, barely missing as Fionna ran up and grabbed her friend.

"Alright, alright." Finn walked over with his hands raised, coming in the middle of the two guardians.

"Let's calm down. We'll stop fighting and then we can have cake, so that it doesn't melt fully. But still Fi, I'm going to see how much you've improved sometime tonight." He smiled at Jake, and then Fionna, who had let go of Cake since she had really calmed down. Now, she was only shooting glares at his guardian,

At his words, Fionna smiled at him, one that made Finn's blood run cold, and tuck his tails between his legs and run far away, but he shoved that feeling far down into himself, before returning it.

As this all happened, a single thought ran through all four of their minds. _'This is going to be interesting.'_

 **I AM OF THE LINE BREAK RACE NOW TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER**

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, cuz?"

"If I wasn't then you would be seeing things…but you're not."

"I never knew, yet it was so obvious. How could I have never noticed that she wasn't human, like we all thought?"

"The way none of us never noticed the same about him." Whispers were heard as two sets of eyes peered through the bushes, watching the twins eat, then play-fight with each other, as their guardians sat and watched the two.

"I never knew that he could be so mature. When did he grow up? Where is the boy I thought I knew?" The second voice asked.

"To answer your first question dear cousin, I'm guessing he grew up when none of us were looking, maybe when he had to save the world, numerous times. And for the second, I think that boy, and the girl I knew, are buried somewhere deep inside them, along with their human personas, waiting to be reawakened when dealing with us and the rest of the people in the kingdoms." The first voice answered. After that, there was no more talking between the two of them, only watching, and making mental notes on the two kitsunes. But soon enough, the pair in the shadows left, not wanting more information to have to rap their brains around.

"I guess we'll just have to try harder to get to know them, the real them I mean." The second voice, a female said to her companion.

"Yeah," The first voice, a male, answered nonchalantly. "I guess so." Soon enough, the pair disappeared into the shadows of the forest surrounding the clearing, eventually diverging, heading towards the separate kingdoms that they had come from, the two royals never even noticing a difference.

 **AN: Ooooooohhhhhh, mysterious people, sneaking around, and all we (well, you) know is that they're cousins. Yay! This is where it becomes fun. Comment, or flame, don't really care all that much, as any flames will be used to light things on fire. Pretty, pretty fire. Ok, getting distracted, and also, any questions left in comments, or in my PM inbox will be answered, as long as they don't give away any major plot points. Thank you, and goodbye for now. Signing off, WhiteRosePhoenix**


	2. Chapter 2

Never Have Been, Never Will Be

 **AN: Wow! More and more updates and in (relatively) the same time period! Pat myself on the back! Ok being that excited is exasperating. Blah blah blah** _ **Disclaimer**_ **blah blah blah** _ **I own nothing**_ **. We have been through this many times. Alright, now to the story!**

Chapter 2: It Always Comes After a Peaceful Time

" _The wreaths of red poppies make me stop,_

 _And I wish I could turn back the clock._

 _To show the soldiers who passed away,_

 _Without them I wouldn't be here today._

 _So we should wear our poppy with pride,_

 _And remember those who died and survived,_

 _The great war ended in victory,_

 _Without it there may be no you or me."_

Unknown

? POV

As I walked back to my home, I thought of what I had just witnessed. The boy I had thought I had known had a sister, and they were both immensely powerful beings of a race thought long extinct.

"Well," I turned to my cousin. "What do we do now?" I stopped in my tracks and gaped at him.

"What do you mean what do we do now! We can't do an-" As I started to shriek a bit, he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Stop yelling. If anything we actually know about kitsunes is the truth than that means they have superhuman hearing. Meaning…" He trailed off, letting me figure it out for myself.

"They may have just been able to hear us." We looked right into each other's eyes, and started running.

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

Jake POV

As the twins fought in the clearing, Cake and I started to walk around. As we passed the path she had come through, I stopped when I heard a rustling in the bushes near the end of the path.

"Finn, come over here, I need your senses." I called out to my charge.

"Can't you do it yourself Jake?" Cake scoffed. "After all, you are a _**dog**_."

"I may be a dog, but there is something over there and right now, there could be a possible threat, and I need Finn to see if he knows the scent." She made a small noise of acknowledgement, just as Finn walked over in his half form.

"Point me to the area, Jake. If there really is something over there, this could end very badly." I gave him directions as to where to go, but as he got close, something jumped out.

"A nymph!" Cake yelled. Finn was holding his sword to her neck immediately.

"Wait, please! I'm not here to attack! Please, don't kill me!" She cried out.

"Then why are you here?" I asked. By this time, Fionna had come over to us by this time, and was holding her sword at her side, ready to attack in case the nymph escaped her brother's grasp.

"I came here to warn you! My name is Aster and please, please, please don't hurt me!"

She shrieked. Finn only moved his blade closer to her throat.

"Why should we believe you?"

"Please, not all nymphs wanted the war! Some nymphs just wanted to have peace, to coexist! Please don't hurt me!"

"Fine." Finn moved his blade a bit away from her neck, allowing her to move out of his hold.

"What do you want from us then?" He asked.

"For one thing, it's an honor to meet you both, and your guardians." Aster bowed, and Fionna moved closer, silently persuading the nymph to move along. Aster's eyes widened and she stammered,

"I-I've really come h-here to give yo-you both news on what the Rulers are planning. They-they seem to have found your location, or think that they've found it."

"How do you know this?" I bit out.

"Be-before I joined the re-rebellion, I was the Spellmaster's apprentice. I quit after I found out what the Rulers have truly been doing with the lands that the Kingdom has taken over."

"What rebellion are you talking about? And who's this Spellmaster? Is he a danger? And what do you mean what your rulers have really been doing with your land?" Cake spoke up.

"It-it is a long story." Aster looked around our clearing, before pausing as she looked at one cluster of bushes. Her gaze darkened. "And I think it would be better to do it in a much more secure place."

"What do you mean a 'more secure place'? This clearing is perfectly secure, we've been using it for years." Fionna spoke up this time.

"If you say it is perfectly secure, than you may have a problem. I sense two auras in those bushes over there. They may be faded, but they are the auras of people of the lands of Ooo and Aaa. The auras are similar, but they are not human. They are probably people of the place these lands call, the Candy Kingdoms." Finn ran to where she was looking and sniffed around, still in his half-form.

"She's right." My charge growled after a minute. "There are two scents here. I think it was both PBs." Fionna and Cake ran over this time.

"It's definitely their scent, and it's not all that old. They probably saw us in our half forms and ran, Finn. I can go track them, if you can get the rest of the story out of her." Fionna tossed her head towards Aster.

"We've got this." I waved Finn back over to me and locked eyes with Cake. "Go." She nodded and ran off, Fionna following her in her human form.

' _I can only hope that that confrontation goes well.'_ I thought, before I turned back to Aster.

"Finn back over here." He walked up next to me, and I turned to face him. "Are there any other scents around here?"

"No." He shook his head before turning back to the elephant in the room, or rather, the nymph in the clearing.

"The clearing is secure now. I'm only going to ask once more before I let him," I titled my head towards Finn, who looked completely ready to lose his feral side. "question you. Who is the Spellmaster?"

"The Spellmaster is the head mage of our kingdom. They are the one to power the shields and flight vehicles and everything else that runs on magic." She looked nervous when she said this, as if someone was about to jump out at her for spilling the secrets of her kingdo-.

"Wait a minute, kingdom? Last I checked your land was ruled by an emperor." Finn burst in.

"That…" She took a deep breath. "That is merely a farce put on to confuse outsiders. Our land is ruled by a King…" She stopped again. "Otherwise known as the Spellmaster."

" **What!"**

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

*With Fionna and Cake*

Fionna POV

"Jeez, I never knew that the PBs could run so fast." I panted as I ran alongside my guardian. Cake and I had gotten out of the forest already, and the scents of the cousins were still far ahead of us.

"How far could they have gotten?"

"It depends on when they ran." Cake replied.

"That was rhetorical Cake." I deadpanned. "But seriously this time, how much did they see? And do you think that we could convince them it was a mirage or something?"

"Probably not. Even if they only caught a glimpse of you two in your half-forms, they are scientists. They'd be able to deduce just what you are, especially considering that those Gumball Guardians of theirs fill them in on any war going on even around this peninsula."

"So that means…" I broke off before I could finish my sentence.

"They know that you two are kitsunes, and probably know that you are the last of your race."

"Dammit. Wait, so does that mean that I can switch forms? It would make running after those two, and tracking them so much easier." I smiled at the thought of not completely draining myself by doing this entire chase in my human form. That is, until I heard Cake sigh.

"We are still passing villages on the outskirts of the kingdoms, so no you may not switch forms. I you want, you can hop up onto my back. That way you won't be exhausted when we catch up to them." I nodded and jumped up, Cake stretching a bit to catch me. She huffed.

"You could have jumped to your left and actually landed on me you know." I leaned down so that she could see me and smiled.

"I know." She huffed again.

"Tell me if you see the cousins. They shouldn't be that hard to spot considering that they're both bright pink." I sat back up, and looked as far as I could, stretching all of my senses to try and catch a glimpse of-

" **What!"** A shout from behind us broke my concentration and I looked back to the forest.

"That sounded like Finn and Jake. Cake, should we…" I asked.

"No." She shook her head slightly, making sure I didn't fall off. "No matter how immature those two can be, they can also be rather responsible. We don't need to worry about them." I was slightly hesitant about just abandoning my twin to whatever shocking news he had just discovered, but decided to follow Cake's advice instead of giving up on the PBs' trail. I scented the air again, before I smelled the sugary scent that goes along with the rulers of the Candy Kingdoms.

"Cake!" I caught my guardian's attention rather violently, pounding my fist onto her back.

"What Fionna? You don't need to-"

"Cake, not now!" She huffed but let me continue. "The PBs, they're over there, and it seems like they're slowing down. We should be coming up on them pretty soon."

"Alright. What are you going to do?" I shook a little, startled that Cake was placing all of the responsibility on me.

"What do you mean, what am I going to do? I don't know what to do! I'm not the one that-"

"Fionna." Her voice stopped my rant. "I raised you using your father's booklets, and those booklets made you worthy to be called the Princess of Nisia. Now start acting like the ruler I know you are!" I was shaken by her advice, but slowly regained my composure and nodded again.

"We're close to both of the Bubblegums, and they already know about Finn and I, so why not?" Cake almost stopped, but kept running as I stood up.

"Why not what?" I didn't answer and this time she really did stop, but not before I jumped off of her back. I laughed as a light flashed around me, before I switched back into my half-form. My seven tails puffed up behind, and I felt my ears perk up on top of my head. As I continued to run, I turned back to my shocked guardian.

"Why not give them a true royal welcome?"

"Fionna!" Cake groaned, before chasing after me.

 **AN: Alright, another chapter of this story done. How was it? Also, as I was reading through the chapter I've posted I realized I never clarified some things.**

 **Firstly, when the twins (or any kitsune) is in their half-breed form, they have as many tails as they've gained (to be explained later), and ears matching the color of their tails on top of their head. Both are tipped with the color of their mates' tail(s), or if their mate is of a different race, with their mates' Aura Color (to be explained later as well).**

 **Second, Finn is a light kitsune and has seven tails, white in color (like his mother), but not tipped with any color yet since he hasn't imprinted on his mate (I'm sure you're getting sick of this but, again, to be explained later). Fionna is an ice kitsune and also has seven tails, light blue in color (like her father).**

 **I think that's it, but if there's something I forgot, or if you have any questions, I'll be putting more in the next chapter's author's notes, so be sure to read both!**

 **Signing off, WhiteRosePhoenix**


End file.
